Stolen Speech
Stolen speech is a WIP Fan-Fic. The OCs in the story most likely have a page yet, after the 5th chapter I will aim to work on them plus I'm also aware of the 50 changes in how I spelt Quetzal Prolouge Queztal glided through the forest, a Seawing darting after him. He finally reaches the sea and ended up trapped. "No where to fly now, We both know you can't swim and you'd pass out flying" The light purple Seawing said letting out a snarl "As long as I live Im fine" Quetzal said darting to fly above the ocean, it's crystal Blue color reflecting the reddish-pink sunset. Eventaully the Seawing swam under water and flew up below Quetzal. Right before Queztal blacked out he saw a gush of blood dripping down his tail and neck. He stopped flight. When Quetzal awoke peridot replaced his neck and tail, no blood to be found. As Queztal stood up chains appeared around his Tail, Neck, and talons. And odd Nightwing Seawing walked into the room, Queztal remembered the Nightwing Seawing, Oceanparter. An Animus who went crazy and stole dragonets, the poor dragonets were no where to be found. Quetzal once rebelled against him, and failed and since had been targeted by the whole Seawing kingdom he brainwashed to be his followers. Oceanparter strolled up to Quetzal in no worry. "Caught now Quetzal aren't you" He said in a calm voice almost hypnotizing. Suddenly the part of his tail that was not peridot became that of a green Seawings yet Quetzal didn't notice and let out a hiss. "Your rebellion fell out, you have no actual neck and legs, of you miserable pawn" Oceanparter said ignoring the his. Now Quetzals body up to the neck was now also of a green Seawing. Oceanparter continued his ramble "I need you gone" His voice flared up into anger and in that moment, Queztal was no longer Queztal. He became a strong, beautiful, healthy Seawing named Trigger.But there was a catch, his memories vanished, he had the brains of a one year old dragonet, and worst of all any friend or companion teleported into where Quetzal was and the same thing occurred. All of Dragonkind has to suffer =Part 1: Down in the city= (This part will consist of 4 chapters, and the chapters are a WIP) ---- Chapter 1 Scarce looked at the stone walls in the cave. The rebellion against Oceanparters symbol is imprinted nearly everywhere along the wall. Scarce looked at her mother, Sonoran. She was pacing up a storm. "Why are you pacing?" Scarce asked. "The whole rebellion has shrunk rapidly since Quetzals disappearance, at this rate we are all going to be Oceanparter's pawns" Scarce tilted her head down "Even Prince Frigate?" Scarce remembered him, he killed Ruby and joined the rebellion to make up for his actions. Scarce met Frigate when he visited Possibility to discuss with Quetzal and Sonoran. "Even Prince Frigate." Sonoran said "Let's head to Possibility" Scarce started flying to Possibility. Scarce looked at the Frigid mountains. Scarce never lived in the desert like a normal Sandwing, being born in the mountains have some perks though. Cold doesnt bother her as much "Hey mother, what was the desert like?" Sonoran looked at Scarce "It felt warm, the sand was comforting between my talons and stepping in an oasis felt amazing" Sonoran said. Imagining the desert Scarce landed an image of dunes and more filled her mind. She started walking in a random area. "Hi!" an Icewing said to Scarce "Uh, hi Harpseal" Scarce said back "Let's go to the new place" Harpseal said running off Scarce following Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content